


启蒙

by JTSE



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTSE/pseuds/JTSE





	1. Chapter 1

3.

贺前这个澡，洗得前所未有的久。

当他从浴室出来的时候，客厅里面空无一人，安静被凝固了，耳边隐约能听见暖气循环的声响。

贺前没什么表情地站了一会，随即往玄关走去。

至少喝了半杯的黑糖牛奶。

花也带走了。

走到玄关，感应灯自动亮起，贺前下意识地往鞋子的位置看去，冷不防原地站定。

小小的鞋子，还在。

贺前低着眼冷静了片刻，按下反锁键，往回走，顺手关掉了客厅的灯。

贺前走进房间时，男孩正好将插着海芋的花瓶放到了飘窗台上。转过身来，看见贺前站在门口，手掌侧指着花瓶，问贺前：“好看吗？”

贺前其实没看那些白色的海芋，但他还是点了头。

“好看。”

话音刚落，男孩垂眼满足地笑了笑，笑得不明显，但贺前看见了。

他的心，他的直觉，甚至他的诗化记忆，都留存了这个笑。

男孩走到床边坐下，面对着贺前，用手拍拍被褥，示意他过来。

贺前走到他面前，蹲了下来，双手撑在膝上，平视着男孩的双眼，对他说：“你应该回家了。”

男孩听了，玫瑰色的双唇扬起，露出两排整洁的牙齿来，对贺前说：“我没有家了。”

这个笑，以另外一种形式，留在贺前的诗化记忆里。

贺前垂下眼去，久久地沉默着。

倏忽间，一只微凉的手掌摸上了他的脸。

贺前抬起头来，迎上男孩月光似的眼睛。

男孩用指尖轻触着贺前的脸庞，说：“我们，是不是该做|爱了？”

贺前站起身来，当着男孩的面，脱掉了自己的睡袍。

他清楚地看见，当未经世事的男孩，面对一具高大健实，富有荷尔蒙气息的成人裸体时，眼底一闪而过的仓促与恍然。

他用了最直白，最一目了然的方式，想让男孩知难而退。

不想，男孩只是灵魂出窍了那么一小会，就站起身来，安静地脱掉了自己的睡袍，与他面对面对视着。

贺前把灯关掉，拉着男孩上床，让他坐到自己腿上。

贺前在男孩耳边说：“你不想时，可以喊停。”

男孩没有出声，顺从性教育的最初启蒙，把两条手臂绕到了他的背后，只是圈着，几乎没有碰到。

贺前一只手放在男孩腰间，另一只手托着男孩的后颈，探索着他身上鲜花般的山野气息。从他光滑的肩颈开始，孤零零的吻落了下来。

开始以后，男孩在不停颤栗。贺前只好吻得更慢一些，更温柔一些，借由耐心的爱抚，减少他的不适。

贺前一边用双唇轻吻男孩的脖颈，一边用鼻梁、脸颊蹭着男孩，感受着这年轻美好的肉体。

男孩的身上没有一道伤疤，就像是一件保存完好的工艺品。

但贺前知道，他的伤口，都在看不见的地方。

当男孩愿意触碰贺前的身体时，贺前稍微不那么克制了。

他闭着眼睛亲吻男孩的脸颊，准确无误地寻到了男孩脸上的那颗痣，用他最虔诚，最圣洁的方式去朝拜福音的印记，铭记天主的恩赐。

有很短的片刻，贺前停止了亲吻男孩的动作。因为男孩主动拥抱了贺前，用自己皮肤的感官，试探着在贺前身上找寻依靠和信任。

贺前将脸埋在男孩的肩骨，仍由男孩慢慢信任自己，依靠自己。两个人就像互相慰藉的哺乳动物，被文明社会抛弃了，也还有对方。

后来，贺前抬起头来，借着黑暗中的微亮，看见男孩睫毛上闪着初霜的光粹。

他不由得把怀里的男孩圈紧了些，手指抚摸着男孩的下巴，轻声问：“我可以吻你吗？”

男孩睁开眼来，隔着静谧与阴暗来看贺前，黑色的眼睛仿佛两盏窗户后面的孤灯。

很暗，却照亮了贺前的心。

男孩望着贺前，很轻地点了下头。

贺前亲吻男孩的唇瓣时，闭着眼睛，温柔得不能再温柔，每一下都带着叹息。

他知道，这是一件珍贵的易碎品。

他可能，毕生只能拥有一次。

等到两个人的双唇都同样晶莹时，男孩退了出来，带了一点气音说：“你下面，顶到我了。”

贺前准备道歉的时候，男孩突然靠近他的脸，用一种很坚定的语气，在他耳边说：“做你想做的吧，我是自愿的。”

贺前把男孩放到床上，摸到了安全套，沿着口子撕开来。

他在戴的时候，男孩就平躺在床上，静静盯着他看。

贺前知道，这一个知识点，他会学得很好。

贺前在帮男孩做润滑的时候，男孩一直强忍着，胸膛起起伏伏，像深夜不平静的海浪。

贺前才刚进了一部分，男孩已经受不了了，上齿顶着下齿，攥着被子低哼了一声。

贺前担心地看着他：“需要我停下吗？”

男孩用力地摇了一下头，沙哑着声音说：“继续。”

贺前全进去后，待男孩适应了些，开始摆动下身，缓慢地挺送起来。

一开始，男孩还能忍，咬着牙不吭声。到了后来，随着贺前越来越快，越来越深的顶送，男孩的呼吸也愈发急促，跟着贺前一下又一下的动作喘息痉挛，甚至还叫了几声。

这大概是贺前最用心，也最不专心的一次性事了。

在贺前退了出来，帮他清理身子的时候，男孩哭了。

他用手臂挡住眼睛，没有出声地哭着。

等到男孩哭完了，贺前帮他擦干眼泪，随后扶他起来坐在床上，帮他穿睡袍。

穿好衣服后，贺前单膝跪在他面前，指腹划过男孩红肿的眼圈，对他说：“对不起。”

男孩摇了摇头：“不关你的事。”

贺前其实知道，但他还是感到抱歉。

因为他所做的一切，都好像是徒劳的。

“你在这里休息吧，我去别的房间睡。”

说完，他正要起身，男孩轻轻拉住了他。

“你陪着我。”

贺前答应了，最后一次握了握那只手。

他们各自睡在床的两边，背对着彼此，谁也没有转过来。

快要天亮的时候，男孩起身下床，悄然无声地走到门边。手放到门把上，又收了回来。

他走回到床边，坐在地毯上，在接近破晓的曙光中，静默地看着贺前的脸。片刻过后，身子往前倾，在他额上印了很轻的一个吻。

男孩离开以后，贺前转过身来，旁边的床铺平整如初，原先躺在这里那个人的一切痕迹都消失得干干净净。

贺前想，男孩留下了一个很轻的额吻，还有一束放在飘窗前，清甜洁白的海芋。

这样，就很好了。


	2. 第23章

23.

贺前把陈烬的头按回自己肩前，让他靠在自己身上，伸手将写字台上的地球仪移了过来。

他轻轻拨了拨那颗蓝色星球，停在了西半球上，指着美洲说：“我们先去拉美，去巴西，那里有我最向往的亚马逊热带雨林。”

他对陈烬说：“这里是世界上最大的森林，也被称为希列亚群落，里面的植物种类和鸟类各占世界的一半。”

“我每认出五种，”他转过脸去，把陈烬的脸摆向自己，微微露齿，“你就让我咬一口。”

听见这话，陈烬的嘴稍微张开了些，几秒后又合上了，右手捏住贺前的腮帮，轻轻道：“原来你就是传说中的狼教授啊。”

贺前没有反驳，又回过头去，继续他的探险设想。

“雨林里面蕴藏着大量尚未被人类发现与充分认识的生物和自然规律，还有很多生态现象没有得到科学合理的解释。”

“说不定，”他有些期待地看向陈烬，微笑着讲，“我们会在那里遇见另一对我们。”

陈烬被他的想象惊到了，忍不住笑了起来：“贺先生，你去的是什么奇幻森林吗？”

“我父亲告诉我，”贺前的神态从未这般认真，“每一片森林，都被施了魔法。”

“你永远不知道里面藏了什么秘密。”

陈烬的唇角无声弯起，他不取笑贺前了，因为世界上最美的森林，已经藏在了贺前的瞳孔里。

贺前低下头去，手指在地球仪上挪了挪：“看完望天树和海牛，说不定我们会在奥里诺科河流域遇见成群出没的粉色和蓝灰色海豚。”

他的手指随而往上，继续讲：“紧接着，我们会抵达墨西哥湾，了解早期的航海史，探究海中湖的真面目，看湿地上的短吻鳄捕食蝴蝶……”

陈烬原本正挨着贺前侧耳倾听他的理想描绘，听到这里蓦地打断了贺前。

“等等。”

他捧起贺前的脸，靠近了他一些，大着眼睛问：“短吻鳄捕食蝴蝶？”

贺前不知道他原来对这个感兴趣，看着他点了下头。

陈烬转动着黑溜溜的眼珠，看上去有些好奇：“它们是怎么捕食蝴蝶的？”

“这个，”贺前脸上流露出了他的学究式严谨，沉思道，“用语言描述太平面了……”

言语间，他的眼睑微微扑扇，视线缓而下移，放在陈烬脖颈后的手掌自然地往前，灵敏的拇指按上了陈烬的脸颊，温情地揉抚着。

“我给你实际演练一遍。”

说完，他侧过脸去。

匍匐的短吻鳄闪电进攻，舌尖轻轻一勾，立时捉住了蝴蝶。

两个人互捧着脸，完成了一次情调满怀的书房湿吻。

他们分开时，贺前倚在陈烬的额前，呵出来的气息是灼热的。

“陈烬，开弓没有回头箭。”

他看着陈烬说：“可不许耍赖。”

“我从不耍赖，”陈烬的眼睛弯了起来，“只耍流氓。”

话落，他立马抱紧了贺前，来回使劲揩他的油。

贺前这时对他不感兴趣了，因为他的全部心思都放在了他的探险计划上。他转过身，把头低了下去，又开始转动那台地球仪。

“唉，”陈烬扣住了他的手腕，不太大度地跟林奈吃醋，“别急着研究‘地球之肺’了。”

说完，他眼底浮起了笑，抓着贺前的手徐徐向下，越过小粒的竖排纽扣，划进了衬衫下摆。

他身子前倾，贴上贺前的耳朵，呵着气说：“先来探索‘地狱之圈’吧。”

贺前安静下来，眨眼抬眼的瞬间，椭圆形的指甲飞船在蓝色星球的上空完成了一次环游飞行。

几秒后，他把脸转了过来。

在某个周六的午后，贺前和陈烬躺在床上，被懒怠的透纱风和清香木的苦辛味熨贴地包裹着。

陈烬平躺在贺前肩上，成了困意的俘虏，整个人昏昏欲睡，眼皮都快抬不起来了。而专注的贺前全然不知，正一边用手轻轻捋着他的头发，一边为他读书：

“所以，当车子停在门口变得过于惹人注目时，他们的爱就难以为继了，到第三个月的末尾，整件事甚至只能用荒唐来形容了……”

“……他看着书，渐渐瞌睡起来，然后一点点陷入林奇小姐那无法回避的湿热丛林，沉溺与她躺卧的那片空地的蒸汽，堕入他的死亡之床……只露出她深色树丛中的那片高地：地狱之圈。”

陈烬在快要睡着的那一刻，蓦然回光返照般清醒了一下，转过身抱着贺前像猫一样呢喃：“什么，什么地狱之圈？”

贺前捧着书，干眨了两下眼睛，像是不知该怎么回答。

陈烬又问了他一次。

贺前想了想，低下头去，凑近他的耳朵悄悄说了几个字。

陈烬双眼合着，在听清他说的话后，嘴角缓缓抿了起来。

***

幽静的书房里，光线淡而有致，室温舒服合适。

在黑胡桃木写字台及地壁板与灰色地毯形成的直角视野之中，出现了两双频率同步的男性小腿：其中一双细一点的分得要开一些，两只脚尖踮了起来，脚踝上的黑狗仿佛随时会从皮肤上跳出来；另一双稍微稳实地踩踏在地毯上，看上去强壮有力，小腿肚上蓝色绸缎跟着晃动的微柔光泽，仿佛阳光下筛落的带鱼尾，优美而流畅。

在这样一个空间里，坚硬与柔软碰撞，纵情与克制融合，好像什么都不突兀，什么都相得益彰。

陈烬罩着那件宽大的白衬衫撑在写字台上，身体的摆幅并不明显，还能挪出心思去欣赏墙上挂的壁画。

他有时都觉得，自己对痛感的迷恋已经到了病态的地步。

而贺前却不然，总是理性在先，生怕一不小心就会弄伤他。

但对陈烬来讲，做爱这种事，就和百米冲刺一样，得用尽全力。

于是，他忍不住又来招惹贺前。

贺前每进一下，他就给贺前加油鼓劲。

“贺前加油！”

“贺前好强！”

“贺前最棒！”

“贺——”

他“前”字还没喊出口，忽然被贺前猛撞了下，整个人往前挺了挺，嘴里闷着不清不楚的声音。

陈烬缓了缓神，不看那几幅画了。

“别生气嘛……”

他腾出一只手，伸到背后想去勾贺前，却被他往前顶了顶，一把将手扣回了台面上。

陈烬发出一声很轻的闷哼。

然而，贺前并没有听见，他只觉得面前那件衬衫白得晃眼，而陈烬的圈槛已经放进了爱之兽，令他越动越被它脖子上的套绳牵着走。

陈烬的低吟声渐渐有了起落。

他的重心缓慢着陆足心岛屿，往后贴上贺前浴袍敞开的胸膛。

他一站起来，贺前立时把头靠在了他的肩上。

陈烬合着眼，抬手去摸他的面颊，侧着脸叫他的名字：“贺前，贺前轻点……”

贺前寻到了通往被爱的隧道，答应道：“好。”

陈烬扭着头接受他的舌尖，与他湿嗒嗒地接吻，把舌头的柔软和灵敏发挥到极致。

贺前将手臂横在他的肋骨间，彻底弄皱了他的衬衫。

在痉挛高潮的失神时隙，陈烬忽然想起了贺前喜欢的那种意大利甜品——Affogato。

将煮好的热浓缩咖啡浇在香草味的鹅黄色冰淇淋球上，变魔术般慢慢浸透淹没成为“Affogato”。

一冷一热的碰撞之下是温和无违，是微苦含酸，也是绵密香甜。

他和贺前好像也是如此，贺前融化了他，用无限的包容浸透淹没了他，用不生冷的爱与教柔软了他。

他喜欢贺前，喜欢他衣柜里一球球卷起来的领带，喜欢他奶油一样白的衣衫，喜欢他对鞋头方向的细节强迫，更喜欢他把自己的鞋子摆在他的鞋子旁边。

他也喜欢贺前的独自生闷气，喜欢他每次生完气后在自己手心里画一颗七角星，然后告诉他自己原谅他了。

他还喜欢，算了，他不列举了，一整张绿格子作文纸都写不下他对贺前的喜欢。

第二次，他们换了位置。

贺前坐在椅子上，陈烬坐在他的上面，不徐不疾又极其渴望地扭着腰。

贺前身上的睡袍还穿着，而陈烬的衬衫早就被他脱了下来。

他的手掌沿着陈烬的腰往上摸，脸埋在陈烬的胸间，有些不可理喻地用唇齿给陈烬盖章，好像在给猎物做标记的野兽。

这不是他的作风，他被陈烬深深地影响了。

陈烬被他嘬得有些疼，低下头来看着他，白皙年轻的面孔，眼神率真又干净，看上去像一个没有年龄感的小男孩，懵懂且涉世未深。

贺前被他定定的目光勾起了欲，抱紧他顶了起来，一边顶一边去看他脸上微微吃痛的表情。

“啊……”

陈烬叫了出来，一条胳膊环着他的肩，另一只手抓紧了他的上臂。

“贺前……”

他肩膀一耸一耸的，好像柔波上的岛，脖子高高仰起，下巴到喉结的线条利落滑至锁骨，红润的双唇呵着炽热的气息，藏不住的声音从里面扩了出来。

“贺前……”

“贺前……”

他总是爱在痛的时候这样喊贺前的名字，仿佛这样多喊几声，就能精神止痛了一样。

但他不知道，男人的本事就是让人痛，即使是贺前这样举止文雅的男人，也总有渴望征服的时刻，尤其是在他想要占为己有的人面前。

雨停了以后，陈烬倚在贺前怀中，枕着他的肩颈。贺前把扶手边的衬衫拿起来盖在陈烬身上，把他整个人抱在怀里。

陈烬紧紧搂着他，“咯咯”的轻快笑声从他咬合的齿间跑了出来。

“贺前，以后我们每次见面和分开，都要亲够对方一百遍。”

“不够怎么办？”

“不够……”

“就亲两百遍！”

“好——”

“好。”

虽然我本来不是这个意思，但你说什么都好。


End file.
